


TIN MAN

by ClaireOMack82



Category: Sanctuary (TV)
Genre: Angst, F/M, Hurt/Comfort, Matter of Life and Death, Trapped, underground caves
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-07-13
Updated: 2018-07-18
Packaged: 2019-06-10 01:07:13
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,893
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15280224
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ClaireOMack82/pseuds/ClaireOMack82
Summary: Helen and Will go on a mission to see if a benign abnormal has been scaring the local population. Things take a turn for the worst when something far more dangerous starts tracking them.





	1. Chapter 1

Sometimes I get an idea in my head, and it has the unfortunate effect of keeping me up at night until I write it down.  
So its very late, I have never written a Sanctuary fanfiction before, and I got this idea from reading some old forum posts. I hope I can do it justice.

 

TIN MAN

 

“You know I think I am just about over the entire chasing an abnormal across miles of forest thing.” Will said his voice coming out in a breathy hiss, as he stooped and gripped his knees. Sucking in oxygen as Helen Magnus placed her hand on her forehead, shielding her eyes form the sun. She scanned the horizon but had not caught sight of the Lepidoptera, not since they had chased it form the suburbs and into the dense Vancouver forest. 

“You know these creatures come straight from legend. Moth-men who stalked peoples homes, devouring them at night.” Helen’s smile made Will wince he was far too hot and sweaty for her jovial attitude. 

“Since this one isn’t really a problem, apart from freaking out some locals, can’t we just come back tomorrow with some proper equipment.” Will said standing fully upright, and smacking a mosquito from his exposed neck. They had come down to investigate a possible sighting of the moth-men. They were not expecting to spot the creature sleeping in a nearby tree. Of course Helen had taken off after it. High heels and all, and Will being ever the good side kick had followed her.

The tables had soon turned when they entered the forest. They were now in it’s natural home, it knew how to hide out here. Had been doing it for hundreds of years. Whilst Will and Helen had no idea what direction they were headed in, let alone the ability to track the creature.

“You maybe right Will, it’s going to be dark soon, and unfortunately I left my Moth-man tracking kit in my other jacket.” Helen gave him a board smile and Will couldn’t help but smiling right back at her. All the bug bites, and scratched elbows were worth it when she smiled at him.

“Yeah well can’t always carry everything on there re-con missions. Including a flash-light.” Will said pointing towards the low sun, that now barely cleared the top of the trees. Helen followed the line of his finger and her smile slipped. Her faced turned towards him, but Will saw that she wasn’t looking in his direction really, but beyond him.

“You know I am not sure of the way back from here. I was so focused on the creature that I didn’t even realise how deep we had gone into the forest.” Helen said taking a single step towards Will but freezing almost immediately. There was something in the shadows, something moving out there in the forest, and Helen kept her gaze on the trees just over Will’s right shoulder. Her hand absently reaching for his upper arm, as Will’s confused voice floated through the air.

“Magnus are you ok, what is it?” Will asked as he felt her hand clutch him high up on his arm. Her fingers squeezed tight. Not enough to hurt, but enough to convey the universal signal of, something's wrong shut up.  
Will did just that, snapping his mouth closed quickly, and turning his head slowly to look behind him, at where Magnus’s eyes were fixed. For a moment Will noticed how quickly it had gotten dark. Especially deeper into the forest, were less light got to anyway. Now he could barely see twenty feet into the thick green beyond where they were stood. In the silence however something was moving. It occurred to Will that the forest being this silent was not natural in it’s self, and should be cause to be cautious. The last factor that was contributing to Will’s accelerated heart rate was the still present hand of Magnus on his arm. Her fingers still squeezed his muscle gently, almost a caress if Will really wanted to think about it, but this was neither the time nor the place. 

“There is something out there.” Magnus finally whispered, but she had yet to move, and Will decided to follow her example.  
“Do you think its the Lepidoptera?” Will asked but he was thinking this was something far worse, maybe not even something abnormal.  
“No I don’t.” Helen said so quietly that Will almost didn’t here her. As she spoke something was moving again out there beyond where the light touched.  
“I think I know why our little moth-man was coming so far out of his territory now.” Helen said backing up several strides, and pulling Will along with her. Not that he needed much encouragement.  
“Oh yeah and why is that?” Will hissed back as they both stared at the treeline in front of them, as they virtually scurried back into even thicker forest behind.  
“I think there is something far more dangerous in these woods. Something we need to capture, but not right now.” Magnus said just as her foot hit nothing but air behind her. Her head turned to look at what she was walking into, but it was too late. Over balancing backwards, her hand still clutching Will’s shirt she instinctively gripped him tight, trying to right herself. For a moment Will held her on the edge of what was some kind of cave. He braced his feet on the ground as her full weight pulled them both backwards. He reached for anything to brace himself, but all that was within reach was some pretty flimsy plants. He caught hold of one anyway, tearing off the leaves as the ground beneath his feet began to give way as well. From the moment Will felt his left foot go, he knew they were going down. He could do nothing to stop them, and he realised that Magnus had gone down first. He was going to land on top of her and there was nothing he could do about it.

Thoughts of what could be waiting for them at the bottom ran through his mind. Jagged rocks. A deep underwater cave. Nothing but sheer hard ground. Before he could panic too much the ground seemed to start slopping. His shoulder hit first, rotating his body around until he was spinning down the slope side on like a barrel roll.

Helen braced herself for the abrupt stop when it finally came. She had tried digging her heels in as she hit the slope, but all she had managed to do was break them clean off. Now she had wrapped her arms around her head, and protected herself as best she could. It came in a sudden rush of air being forced from her lungs, and a pain down her left side, that had her clutching her ribs. She only had a moment however before Will’s form drove her against the hard wall once more. A curse fell hissed and quiet from her lips as his elbow dug into her already bruised ribs.

“Shit sorry Magnus, are you ok?” Will said almost springing to his feet in what must have been a real effort considering the fall they had both just had.

“I’ll be fine.” Helen whispered as she attempted sitting up. Her ribs hurt and something in her left shoulder was defiantly not right. Will’s hands were quickly holding onto her shoulders delicately. He helped her sit up and lean back against the wall. Helen bit back the wave of pain and blinked and cleared her vision somewhat, bringing Will into focus.  
“You’re not ok Magnus, let me help you.” Will said his hand running down her cheek to cup her neck where it met her painful shoulder.  
“Maybe but I don’t think I should be your main concern right now.” Magnus said looking around them. There was only a dim light coming from somewhere above them. Probably another hole that opened up to the surface, all that surrounded them was rock and dirt, nothing else, and no visible way out, other than the one they had just comedown. Helen was pretty sure that wasn’t going to be an option.

Will’s eye’s still held hers, unconcerned form there predicament right now, but far more aware of her injured state. His hands began to run down her body, probing at her ribs when she winced, and finally settling on her shoulder, which was mildly swollen already.  
“I think you may have dislocated it.” He said his hands remaining on her hot sweaty skin as he looked down at her. Will couldn’t bring himself to stop touching her, even though he could see and here her, he had to remain in physical contact just to be sure she was really there. Also and this was an almost unnerving facet, he rarely got to touch her this way, and for now she was letting him. There was something very wrong and primeval in the way that made him feel. 

“Yes I think so too, doesn’t feel too bad though if you help I can probably pop it back in.” Magnus’s voice finally broke through Will’s thoughts as he quickly shook himself back to reality.

“Ok just tell me what I have to do.” He said quickly, hoping that the low light would cover up his guilt, that Will knew was written all over his face.

“Pull my arm out as far as you can. I need you to provide counter traction.” Helen said as she winced as Will pulled her injured arm out. As a small scream left her lips Will let go fearing he had hurt her.  
“No Will hold on no matter what or we could do more damage.” Helen panted through clenched teeth, as Will pulled her arm out again. This time Magnus held in her scream but only just, her hiss of pain was almost worse as she snapped herself forward and Will felt the shoulder clunk back into place.

“Ok, it’s in, now can you rip off the sleeve to my shirt for me.” Magnus said as Will looked at her quizzically.  
“Sure but why?” He said eyeing her black suit shirt and briefly wondering what she was wearing underneath.  
“For a sling, I need to elevate and support my arm.” She said almost coldly and Will frowned before realising that she was probably in a lot of pain, and was trying to cover it up.

“Ok I can do that, but you could have my jacket sleeve, its much too warm to wear it anyway.” Will said starting to strip his jacket, as Helen raised her good hand to stop him.

“No Will, we will need it later, as the sun drops its going to get pretty cold down here, we will have to use it to sleep under, if we don’t fancy a dose of hypothermia to add to our list of worries.” Helen replied taking a deep breath and finding out that it actually wasn’t too bad. Maybe just bruising after all. 

“Right I get you.” Will said mildly uncomfortable with the thought of sharing his jacket as a blanket with Helen later, yet a deeper more selfish part was thrilled with the concept. Shaking his head once more. Will knelt down beside Magnus again, placing his hands either side of her shirt sleeve and ripping it quickly sown her arm. He looked up at her once it was done and handed her the piece of torn cloth.

“Very manly, now do you fancy helping a damsel in distress tie it, or shall I look for some one else to aid me?” Helen said her voice light, trying to ease the tension that had fallen between then since she had mentioned their sleeping arrangements.

“Nope I think I got it.” Will said, also glad that she had lightened the mood, as it began to get so dark that Will could barley see his own hands, as they worked to tie the sling around Magnus’s arm. 

Once that was done, Will helped Helen to her feet, she took a few tentative steps then straightened up all the way. Her eye fixing on Will’s as they met only a few feet away in the darkness.

“Will would you check my back pocket I think I have a mag-light in there, its only small, but has to be better than the total dark.” Helen said a little awkwardly, but they were both adults, so what if Will was going to get a good feel of her arse as he retrieve the torch. She had no option with her arm this way she couldn’t reach. Taking her trousers off seemed a pretty elaborate way of avoiding it. Plus then she would be pants on display, which was probably far worse. 

She almost saw Will’s gulp as she asked him, but he nodded quickly covering it up. He stepped confidently forward as Helen turned partially around to allow him access to the rear pocket of her jeans. He slipped his hand inside, fingers groping for the elusive mag-light, both of them holding their breath and trying not to react to where Will’s hand currently was. For her part Helen was trying not to push towards him, to encourage him to touch her further. Will was using only the tips of his fingers to find the flash light and not think about the round firmness beneath his hand. Just as Will’s finger tips closed around the object inside Helen’s pocket a low angry sounding a growl came from above them. Dirt fell on there faces and foot steps could be heard high up on the dirt roof.

Will pulled the flash-light quickly from Helen’s pocket and turned it on. Half expecting it not to work after their tumble. The small beam that shone out actually illuminated half the cave. Will had pointed it in the direction of the sound. The beam hitting first solid dirt ceiling, then what looked like a pointed snout with a million teeth.

“Turn it off, turn it off Will!” Helen yelled reaching for the mag-light and snatching it from his hand. Pointing the beam quickly away and flicking the light off. In the darkness the low growling was gaining in its intensity. Will could almost feel it reverberating in his teeth, as he felt Magnus’s hand reach for his own and pulled him further into the cave.

“What is that thing?” Will asked as they slunk off into the darkness and the growling became a distant humm. Helen’s silence was enough to unnerve Will in itself, and he clung to her tightly not wanting to loose her as she turned down a totally pitch black tunnel.

“Here I think we should be ok, I don’t know if it knows how to get down here yet.” Helen finally spoke into the darkness, as Will lightly bumped into her back. She made no protest about his nearness, but simply switched on the mag-light and looked around the tunnel. There was nothing but blank rock, and dirt passage, that went deeper underground.

“We can hide here until morning the maybe we can get out.” Helen said matter of fact, her voice even and smooth. This only made Will even more nervous, Magnus only used this tone when she knew they were in trouble.  
“Yeah tomorrow, when the sun is up.” Will said sitting down beside Magnus and watching as she moved to lay down. Indicating to him that he should do the same.

 

TBC…

I was trying to do this as a one shot, but it appears this story has legs, so it maybe one, even two more chapters. Thank you for reading.


	2. Chapter 2

Nope it’s late again, maybe I just write better in the dark. Anyway here is part two.

Oh and Not my circus, or my clowns

 

Will rolled close up beside Magnus, his shoulder bumping her spine as he tried not to invade her personal space. She hadn’t been kidding however when it came to the temperature. Will could feel his body involuntarily shaking as the cold seeped through his jacket, and he realised that Magnus must be freezing. Not only was she hurt, but one of her sleeves was missing, and she was only dressed in a thin shirt.  
“Shit sorry, let me get this thing off.” Will said suddenly sitting up and pulling off his jacket. His body froze as the cold air licked at his exposed skin. He quickly threw it over Magnus’s curled up form, not letting himself think too much about it. Will dived under the jacket, curling himself around Magnus and sighing as his cool front touched her warm back. 

“I wondered how cold you would have to get before you would get up the nerve to touch me.” Magnus said her voice held a smile that Will could not see. Will tried not to hide his head in shame. It wasn’t like she could see him in this darkness anyway. He thought as he felt her shift slightly. He got the unmistakable feeling that she was watching him over her shoulder. 

“I was just making sure it was ok to get comfortable, you know something is after us, and you don’t exactly have the best track record.” Will said trying to keep his tone light, but as they were in such close quarters, he felt her stiffen. Her body tense, breathing a little shallower as her face turned away from him again.

“I guess you are right Will, I do tend to jump before I think on occasion, but usually I have enough prior knowledge of the creature we are hunting to be confident of a good outcome. Usually.” the last word was whispered under her breath, and Will was pretty sure that he was not supposed to have heard it.

“Should we talk about what that thing was. The one with all the teeth?” Will asked also attempting to distract himself from her backside pressed up against his thighs. 

“Nothing to talk about, I did not get a good enough look at it to determine what it was. Could have simply been a bare.” Magnus said, but Will knew as soon as the words left her mouth, that she didn’t believe them.

“Ok well I guess we should just sleep on it then.” Will said closing his eyes and trying to relax his body, as Magnus remained stiff and tense next to him. Will didn’t know what to do with his arm. It was jammed down his side, and he was cold along his back were the jacket didn’t quite reach the ground. There was about three inches of space between his front and Magnus’s back, and the easiest thing to do would be to put his arm around her middle close the gap and he knew they would be so much warmer. Yet he didn’t dare move, his heart pounded inside his chest, and his hand lay clutched at his hip as it refused to move, no matter how much he really wanted it to. 

Magnus lay stiff listening for any indication that whatever that thing was, the one that had stalked them in the forest, had not found away inside their cave yet. Her head moved slightly trying to pick up the sounds from deep within the cave, and beyond. Will hot breath on her neck was somewhat of a minor distraction, but she could block it out. 

As she lay stiff and ready to jump up at any moment, Helen realised that she was probably giving Will all mixed signals. She was ignoring him, laying stiff beside him and turned away from him to top it all off. Briefly she thought about reaching behind herself, and dragging him closer. Not just to keep them both warm, but not too leave him out in the cold literally. In her hesitation however she heard something.

A rock, or a stone perhaps clittering down from above them. Could have just been loose, could have been kicked. Helen reached back now and grabbed Will by what she thought was his hand, and she hissed into the darkness.

“Will can you hear that?” Helen was practically whispering in his ear, and her hand was clutching his hand which had been only inches away from a very intimate part of him, that had just been her first target. 

“Hear what?” Will said straining to hear anything but the hollow sound of the wind, as it slipped through the narrow and unending passageways.

She had turned now, facing him, he could make out a very blurry image of her face, and a slight whiteness in her eyes. 

“I think it’s in here with us.” Magnus said her body clutching onto his as she prepared to run or fight, Will didn’t know which, but he knew with her damaged arm, she would be less than her usual formidable self.

“Are you sure, I can’t here anything.” Will replied quietly, as he continued to listen to the silence, he really tried to hear what she was hearing.

“No I am not, and I don’t want to go deeper in case we get lost or trapped. But staying here I am not sure I like that idea either.” Helen said now pushing herself upright and letting the jacket fall from her shoulder and land on Will in its entirety. Will sat up beside her, and simply listened to the sounds from the cave. There was nothing, now even the breeze had abandoned them.

“I say we go and find out exactly what we are dealing with.” Will said, his voice still soft and barely more than a whisper.

“Not if it is what I think it is.” Helen said in that cryptic and annoying way she had, and Will felt a tinge of anger cloud him for a moment.

“Want to let me in on the secret.” He said his words coming out in a more biting tone than he really wanted them too. Feeling Magnus physically move away from him Will felt a mixture of anger and guilt. He knew Magnus could be cold, aloof, sometimes even down right mean, but he also knew she cared for him. In her own special way.

 

“It’s not a secret Will just a theory, and something I shouldn’t have even mentioned. Now perhaps you’re right, we need to go on the offensive, see what we can round up too use as a weapon. Maybe look for possible escape routes.”   
Magnus said her thoughts now gaining momentum, it was far better than being paralysed on the floor with fear. Both for the thing that maybe after them, and the thing with Will, the thing they both knew was there, and both continued to ignore.

“Ok good, so what’s the first move?” Will said letting her evasiveness slide this time, but Will knew he would have to push her next time, or she wouldn't tell him anything. The flash light suddenly came on blinding him momentarily, as his eyes adjusted from the darkness that had been blanketing them both the second before. 

“Ok we go back to the main cave, if there is a way out, its most likely to be there. Also if we stay here we are like rats in a barrel.” Magnus said now pushing past him and heading back the way they had come. Will didn’t know weather to stop her or not. He was getting the distinct impression that she was trying to distance herself form him. To Will this meant that she was planning something stupid. 

“Magnus wait.” Will said now grasping hold of her good elbow and tugging on it gently, bringing her to a stop and forcing her to face him. Now however that she was looking at him, he had no idea what to say. Everything he seemed to come up with made him sound like a petulant child, he turned his eyes down to the floor for a moment, hoping too come up with something quickly before she thought him insane.

“Magnus I.” Will stopped, his eyes going wide, his mouth falling open in a silent scream, as Magnus read his expression, followed his eyes with her own, and knew that something was behind her. She dropped to her haunches, and span around too face whatever it was, but she felt only a spray of dirt on her cheek, and a gust of back draft flick her hair from her neck.

“What did you see?” Magnus asked Will her single working arm raising so that her hand could grasp his shoulder.

“Eyes, teeth and what looked like spines.” Will said still in shock, but also kind if astonished they weren’t both dead.

Magnus turned from Will her back made him almost disturbingly angry. They were in this together, she had no right to shut him out.

“Look at me.” he hissed at her, and Will was not sure if it was because she was actually doing what he had asked, or out of simple shock. She turned to him slowly. Her eyes watching him carefully brilliant blue in the glow of the flash light. She did not blink she did not move, simply standing and waiting for him to speak.

“You can’t shut me out, this is you and me out here, not just you. And I'm not exactly useless. Talk to me, please, just talk to me Helen.”

For a moment his use of her first name had thrown her off guard. He only ever called her Magnus, unless things were bad. She guessed things were pretty bad now. Not that this time, no one knew where there were. On the contrary, if they didn’t report in by tomorrow, midday at the latest then someone would be on there way to extract them. She knew they were however running out of time, and if need be she would lure this thing away so Will could get out.

“I know that Will, but sometimes I just need to think, to be inside my own head for a while. Why don’t you start looking for an exit, maybe up that way.” Helen said as she pointed the mag-light to their left but Will was having none of it. He folded his arms across his chest, and his mouth opened to speak. What came out was a low rumbling growl, at least that was what it looked like from where Helen was standing. They both knew better however, as Will spun round to face whatever was hiding in the shadows. 

The grip of fear had him tight for a moment. His body was anchored to the ground by some invisible rope. Will tried to raise his hands to his face, in an attempt to shield his eyes. Even they would not obey his commands. He stood for a split second looking at its long spit covered muzzle, the white pointed teeth almost glinting in the glare of the mag-light as Magnus shone it straight in the beasts face. it’s eyes went from big and dark black, to almost pin points around a brown iris. It shrieked. Lips peeling back in a half snarl, half cry of pain, as it retreated quickly back into the shadows. Will still frozen to the spot caught a glimpse of its long frail body, that was more spiky than hairy, and could here the scratch and clack of its claws as it scrambled up, what Will could only assume was the side of the cave.

The next thing Will felt was a hand falling gently on his shoulder.

“Shit Magnus.” Will said jumping almost off the ground as her fingers remained on his shoulder, encouraging him to turn round and face her. 

“Sorry Will. Are you alright?” she said a little unnerved by Will’s lack of response to the abnormal s presence. Will had been on missions many times, but this was the first time he had frozen. As Will nodded at her, Magnus was not sure if she wanted to know the reason for his paralyses. Especially while they were still trapped, still with that thing hunting them.

“Sorry I just wasn’t expecting that you know, came prepared for one thing, and it wasn’t that thing.” Will said offering his own explanation before Magnus could even voice her thoughts. She thought, for an excuse it was a bit weak, but right now she did not want to push the issue.

“Well it looks like it is frightened of the light, so I think as long as we keep the torch on we should be fine.” Magnus said projecting a confidence she didn’t feel. Her shoulder hurt, she was more frightened than she would care to admit, and Will seemed to, at least for the moment, abandoned ship. 

“Ok great so we cower in a corner and keep the light on. How long until morning?” Will asked looking up but seeing nothing but rock.

“Unless we find a way out of here, that wont matter. The battery in this wont last forever, in fact I would give it a few hours tops, if we leave it on.” Magnus said sweeping the flash-light from one side of the cave to the other. Nothing was lurking in the shadows this time, but Helen suspected she already knew that. This abnormal seemed to have a presence about it she could sense, maybe it was just her own self preservation, but she also knew it wasn’t here, not right now.

“We need to move, maybe reach the surface.” Helen said as Will looked around, the bent down and scooped some dirt off the floor. He let it drain from his hand slowly. Watching as the stream of fine, almost sand fell to the ground, but also pushing to the right as it fell.

“Wind is coming from down there.” Will pointed down the tunnel to their left, and Helen nodded her head in one sharp downwards motion, and turned to illuminate their way. The torch shook slightly a bit in her hand, and for a moment their shadows danced on the wall, as they cast them in the lights glow. Shaking herself quickly, Helen stood up straight and walked forward. 

Will used his dirt every time the tunnel gave them a choice. Heading towards what they hoped was fresh air, and a way to the surface. It had been what seemed like hours, neither of them had slept, the oppressive nature of where they were, and the fact that something was still hunting them was taking its toll. Will felt his mind wandering, watching Magnus up ahead, moving with a certain gracefulness he had never noticed before. Slipping through narrower passageways, with almost no loss of stride, ducking a weaving under out cropping of rocks, without even looking at them.

Will felt bad for thinking about what he might never get to stay to her if they didn’t get out of this. Not just the thank you, but the sorry, and everything in-between. He had stopped and he didn’t even realise it until he was almost covered in darkness, as Magnus moved further away with the flash light.

“Will!” Magnus suddenly hissed at him, her voice reverberating off the walls in a creepy ominous echo, due to her low and unfamiliar tone. She had glanced back, to make sure he was ok, something prickling at the back of her neck. Sure enough he had stopped, and was looking at her, but not really. His eyes looked faraway, his face slack before he seemed to shake himself out of his brief reprieve. 

“Sorry, I think we need to take a break.” Will said feeling not only tired, but now absolutely drained. Magnus looked her usual together and aloof self. Too most people that was, but Will knew her better. She watched him now, the lines under her eyes darker. The droop of her shoulders, as she moved a few strides towards him, and finally her inability to look him in the eye.

“I wouldn’t recommend it Will, I have no idea how determined this creature is. I have a feeling it’s not given up on us yet.” Helen said as she pointed the mag-light back in the direction they had been heading in.

“Ok just give me a moment, and just listen for a second ok, I mean. I guess this is awkward.” Will said stuttering over his words somewhat. It wasn’t hard for Magnus to realise that he was nervous. For a second she froze, almost a replica of what Will had done when faced with the abnormal earlier. Her arms felt heavy, and her feet were like lead weights in her shoes. 

“I mean this may be it for us, here in the dark, being hunted by that thing. There are some things I need to get off my chest.” Will said looking up and locking eyes with Magnus, their blueness stunned him for a moment, but it wasn’t only that. It was the fear that lay behind them. Helen Magnus was a lot of things, but afraid was not one of them. Including matters of a personal nature. He had seen her deal with Tesla’s relentless flirting, and Druitt’s endless heartbreaking past. Now though faced with his final confession she was running.

“Will really, I am sure we are almost out, you can tell me anything you like, hopefully until we are old a grey.” Helen raised her eyebrow and shrugged her good shoulder, as Will shook his head at her.

“As much as I would like that, if I don’t tell you what all this means to me, what you mean to me, I will regret it for whatever is left of my life.

“No Will I refuse to give up, no final speeches, no declarations, we are going. Now.” Magnus said turning from him and taking a few strides back down the passageway. 

“Helen.” Her name froze her once more in her tracks, she wasn’t sure if it was the sorrow in his voice, or the fact that he used her name so infrequently that when he did, it held such reverence. She turned to him, stone faced trying to give nothing away, and all ready to drag him out of this godforsaken cave.

“We can’t all be Tin men, we don’t all have hundreds of years to think about it. Some of us find the one person we want to be with and have to roll the dice.” Will’s voice trailed off as Magnus still looked at him, her face an unreadable mask. Will’s heart thumped in his chest. As he watched her lips fall open, her breath caught in her throat, he knew whatever she was going to say it was going to be now.

Then he was plunged into darkness, a darkness so total that he had no sense of self, all he could feel was the dirt beneath his shoes. Then a pressure on his arm, and he took in a sharp breath.

“Magnus is that you?” Will spoke softly into the darkness, as something ran up his arm and nestled in the hair at the back of his neck.

“No”

 

TBC… sorry cliffhanger but thank to to those who encouraged me to continue. Thank you for reading XxX


End file.
